donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Krazy Kremland
Krazy Kremland is an amusement park world for King K. Rool's henchmen in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2. Description Krazy Kremland was probably an amusement park for Kremlings, with roller coasters and a giant ferris, odd gewgaws, colored carnival tents, and other fun rides or attractions. But the entire park fell in ruin for unknown reasons, becoming an abandoned crumbling lunapark. In the ruins of this park there are the old abandoned attractions like some rollercoasters, which they are deadly and really dangerous and their trails are often broken and with holes. Under the rollercoasters, the terrain became a swamp and here Zingers did their main headquarter, with a lot of giant beehives including the one where King Zing, their Zinger-king, lives. The entire park is completely abandoned and ignored by kremlings, except for some young kremling thugs called Klanks who like to have dangerous races in the abandoned rollercoasters and a really little bunch of Kremlings who helps Zingers to defend the beehive of King Zing. Adjacent worlds Donkey Kong Country 2: Backward: Krem Quay Forward: Gloomy Gulch Donkey Kong Land 2: Backward: Krem Cauldron Forward: Gloomy Gulch Stages Hornet Hole This is the first giant beehive of this world. Hornet Hole is infested with Zingers and their larva can be seen in combs in the background. The sticky honey that covers most of the floor can be dangerous to the Kongs, as it can keep them from running away from harm. However, honey on the walls allow them to access part of the stage that are otherwise inaccessible. One of the many animal friends, Squitter, will gladly help the pair if he can be found. He's particularly useful in traversing large areas covered with honey, since he can walk across it with ease, or ridding large amounts of Zingers, Click-Clacks and Spinies. Target Terror Target Terror is a fast-paced stage featuring a kart running along tracks on a roller coaster, but several gates are blocking the way. The gates are opened by certain barrels, called Check Barrels, that are scattered throughout the stage. Several X Barrels, which close the gates, also are found with the Checked ones, forcing the Kongs to make good judgment on which one to hit. Other than the occasional Zinger, only Flitters and Klanks are found here. Bramble Scramble Bramble Scramble is located the cliffside where there's no construction is an overgrowth of spiny plants. The Kremlings laid down floorboards on several sections of the brambles for safe passage across the thorns. Other areas feature ropes or chains that form more or less a path. The most seen enemy are Neckies. Rickety Race There are a total of ten Klanks on the roller coaster track that must be raced and beaten. While it's not necessary to pass them for the stage to be beaten, a higher rank means a higher prize at the end. Several traps have been fitted onto the course, including pitfalls and several Zingers. Mudhole Marsh The only swamp stage in the theme park, the Kremling civilization has not yet touched the wildlife here except for the garbage they have disposed of. Where there's gaps between solid ground are mud pits. Barrels provide safe passage across the dangerous ground, but it's not completely safe there, either. A variety of foes including Flitters, Neckies, Cat-O-9-Tails and a few Zingers make their home here. Rambi Rumble The second beehive stage and the last one (without considering the boss level). It looks like the palace-beehive of the king of the Zingers, and it's really more difficult than the first beehive. Instead of mostly staying on the ground, the stage involves climbing honey shafts to reach the top. Rambi doesn't come into play until about midway. Again, the hive is infested with Zingers, but there's also Klampons and Kannons. In the last part of the level, King Zing makes his first appearance and starts to pursuit the kongs, and they can use Rambi to flee away from him. There are no ways to kill King Zing in this stage. King Zing Sting The area guardian of Krazy Kremland, the King of Zingers. His levels seems to be the same beehive of Rambi Rumble, and as said it can be considered the royal palace of Zingers. Gallery File:Krazy Kremland - First Overview - Donkey Kong Country 2.png|The first half of Krazy Kremland File:KrazyKrem2.png|The second half of Krazy Kremland File:KrazyKremlandLand2.png|Krazy Kremland's overview in Donkey Kong Land 2. File:ImagesCAS03P5P.jpg|Diddy and Dixie in a Zinger Hive. DKC2 GBA - Krazy Kremland.PNG|Krazy Kremland in the Game Boy Advance version. Trivia *Krazy Kremland may very well be the birthplace of the Zinger species due to the large number of hives. The hive seen in King Zing Sting could possibly be the palace of King Zing and Queen B. *The death of their king (and earlier also the death of their queen) and then the destruction of their beehives with the sinking of the Krazy Kremland mark the total demise and probably extinction of Zingers. In fact, in the following title of the saga Zingers are totally replaced by Buzzes. *It is possible that this amusement park in the origin was not in property of the Kremlings (maybe it was possessed by Kongs) and then the crocodiles conquered it to make it the main nest of Zingers and also a deadly area to explore for enemies of K. Rool. *It's the only world in this game which has got more divided parts in the world map. *Although in the world map it can be seen a lot of beehives, only two of them can be visited on the stages. It is possible that the are a lot of beehives, but kongs visited only two of them because the first was on their road and last was the palace of King Zing Sting. *"KI Here" is an Easter Egg which means "Killer Instinct here", with arcade cabinets.'' Killer Instinct'' is a fighting series made by Rare. *Being an area completely abandoned by Kremlings, in this world it can be found really a few.of them. *In the background of hive levels there are a lot of Zingers larvas, which they look like white worms. However, they don't appear as concrete enemies-NPCs in any level of the entire game. *Even if it is an abandoned park, there is someone who does fireworks as it can be seen in the backgrounds of rollercoaster levels. It's unknown who does them. de:Tiefes Kremland es:Krazy Kremland pt:Krazy Kremland Category:Kremling-operated locations Category:Industrialized areas Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Worlds Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Worlds